The Fox Vaizard
by Zankuho
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was many things. Absolute strengthening of Souls. Ex-ninja. Ex-wise frogs. The Ray of Hope Soul Society. One of the founders of the Seireitei. But now exile with a group of people who were wrongfully convicted, Uzumaki Naruto is a Vaizard. And he will do anything for your friends to be saved, even if he has to face the world itself. NaruxHarem


**English****version****.  
****Yes****, I ****can not speak****or****write****English law****, ****but worth****the shot****.****Anyway, enjoy and read **

**The endnotes.**

**Version Revised**

**Chapter 1: The Fox Vaizard**

_**Drip ...**_

_All he could hear was the distant sound of droplets falling towards a small pool of water at a slow pace, as if someone was getting rusty pipe and allowing the liquid compound off._

_**Drip ...**_

_But he knew that this was not your current situation.__No, he had a vague idea of __where probably was, a place where he often found himself in when facing enemies such magnitude that many people would doubt that he really got out alive.__Sometimes he also thought the same line of reasoning, one in which he feared and often accept a destiny of death that awaited him._

_**Drip ...**_

_No, he could not think of it.__It was important for him to protect people, people who accepted him as he is to even tell their dark past and dark.__Beatings, attempts to death, poisoning, crucifixion, broken limbs, torn parts of the body and many other situations where in his childhood he saw a thread of death.__It was a huge list.__A hatred that his own people had against him even when the target of such an emotion he knew._

_Over the years learned to protect themselves, steal, cheat and often be paranoid to its surroundings._

_**Drip ...**_

_Yes, he really knew now where he actually stood on that damp and forgotten place, without counting on the sun's rays._

_Opening her eyes slowly, revealing to the world the cerulean orbs as the sea and sky that surrounded the world._

_The bright blonde scalp and savagely spiky on top of your head._

_The three risks on her cheek that looked like whiskers on a cat, birthmarks even after its passage to the other side._

_A body structure of a 17-year-old, the same age as he remembered very well._

_He risked a glance at his surroundings only to realize he was back to the sewer._

_The mental landscape of him long ago no longer saw, from the day that the huge creature swung its nine tails had sacrificed to end a war between an alliance formed by the greatest powers he knew against two men in whose hands had the power of a fearsome creature trapped on the surface of the moon._

_Juubi._

_**Drip ...**_

_The cage that once served to contain the fox nine tails, called the world where he lived Kyuubi, but he'd be such a name, the blonde would never forget that he was writing on the walls of your mind with a memorial._

_Kurama, his fellow bijuu._

_Who was now somewhere out of your mind, out of existence, outside any world knew that the young blonde .._

_**Drip ...**_

_Making slow and steady steps towards the huge cage, the blonde remembered his past every inch he approached the gigantic reddish bars life._

_The day he learned the __**Kage Bushin**__ (Shadow Clone), which was the same day he became gennin._

_The day he learned a wise move in which he worked only with effort and determination, the __**Rasengan**__ (Spiral Sphere)._

_The day he fought with all his might to stop his best friend to tread a path of darkness, but that resulted in his defeat._

_The day he learned that one of his companions died, a ninja who was a teacher of Team 10, the same day that the blonde had perfected his Rasengan to __**Rasenshuriken**__ (Spiral Shuriken)._

_The day he got the news that his sensei, a man he had seen as his second grandfather figure who later came to know was that his godfather had died by the hands of his former student, at the time he reached frog for the elder to learn the __**Sage Mode**__ (Sage Mode)._

_The day he mastered the power of your tenant also had known that her mother told her story, the same day he learned that out there on the island who trained with his fellow Jinchuuriki, a war was going on, a war in which He was the award to a man and his evil plan._

_The day he managed to defeat Uchiha Madara and stop his plan of an infinite illusion, reminding him of how it was settled by ninjas who survive the great war._

_But then came that moment where everything stopped._

_The terrible day where he witnessed all their friends, the people he fought and nearly died to protect turn against him._

_Then he had a glimpse of who was leading that mob._

_Uchiha Sasuke with Sakura Haruno._

_It was the day that he died in the hands of their own comrades on a whim the last Uchiha, it was like that time back to twelve when the whole village greeted him as a God among mortals, an arrogant air that would make you question whether there was someone like him._

"_**You finally appeared here is?**__**I see that even this place you back old memories, as it was to imagine that you will only let me control your body right, King?**__"_

_**Drip ...**_

_The blonde stopped the movements of the legs and turned to the master of his voice._

_It was the exact copy of itself only if it were not for the fact that her skin tone was a pale tan instead of blonde hair that should be a bright yellow now had a white color as your skin, blue eyes were now a sickly yellowish with a black sea around him._

_His clothes were standard black shinigami replaced by a white and a black ribbon wrapped waist.__You could see a black cloth on his back that resembled a cable._

"_I came here to beat you up seriously, Oturan.__" __And the blonde in a serious tone of voice, one he always wore at times like that._

_When he was in a decisive struggle._

"_**Eh?**__**You really think so, Great King?**__**Or you could call him Naruto Uzumaki"**__ Mocked the distorted voice of his own inner hollow._

_Yes, that was his name, Uzumaki Naruto.__Gennin leaf, sage frogs, former jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, reincarnation of Ashura, holder of humanity's salvation and now a shinigami in exile along with others._

_Naruto moved his right hand to the hilt of his huge knife, could feel the sensation of cloth wrapped metal of his sword, hard and cold, but also comfortable and soft because of the cloth.__In one movement the Uzumaki withdrew the blade from his back, lifting it to his inner hollow glimpse of his power now seeped from every pore of his body._

_Zangetsu._

_The sword that many felt strange simply because of their appearance and also because she was always in his shikai mode, even then he was only a member of a division - which he would have laughed if it was not tense moment - ._

_The hollow interior, Oturan, laughed on the movement of his other self, and then he withdrew his Zanpakuto Zangetsu proving to be reversed in the original colors._

"_**Do you really think will win?**__**There!**__**Naive king!**__**You and your ideals so naive that dragged here!**__**In eternal exile along these people you call family" **__Zangetsu said Oturan pointing towards Naruto._

_The blond Uzumaki continued with his serious look and also pointed his sword to Oturan, suddenly orbs sapphires inside burned in an unshakeable determination, something he was proud to have inherited from his former home._

_- Shut up and fight!__Today we will decide who will take possession of our body!__- Naruto shouted as he lunged Oturan, it smiled and ran well._

_Metals collided causing the water under his feet flew in all possible directions with unprecedented ferocity._

_Today Uzumaki Naruto was using all his determination to overcome his dark side, all this in order to protect the people he considers his family at that time._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He eyes opened slowly staring at the gray ceiling that often have noted the passing of long years in which he and the others were exiled from Seireitei, tried and convicted for something he had no control, much less would know what would happen.

Often the blonde blamed for failing to stop the damn traitor turns your friends into Hollows, but now there was plenty to do instead of high-significance in some corner.

He had to train and prepare for the moment Uzumaki Naruto was expecting.

Ending the existence of Aizen Sousuke, responsible for everything.

Not only was he waiting, there were also other, newly appointed Vaizards, a masked army, hybrid hollow-shinigami.

Naruto tried to get up only to feel a weight in your trunk, the blond closed his eyes holding a little groggy groan for the hours of sleep. He looks down seeing a green tuft quietly asleep on top of her belly.

"Hi, Kuna. Wake up." Whispered to the young blonde young green haired sleeping peacefully on it, it would almost disturbing to Naruto Uzumaki if not for the fact that a certain someone has not appeared (to his great relief).

Mashiro Kuna, lieutenant captain Kensei Muruguma the ninth squad Seireitei before Hollowfication began and their lives were changed forever. Kuna as a whole had exactly 190 years with the appearance of a girl of 19, a very bubbly personality and relaxed which greatly resembled Naruto in his day when alive, a total height of 1.53 cm (something like 5 '0 "), an athletic body and Caucasian ethnicity. Always wearing his white jumpsuit, gloves and wrapped around the neck of the same color orange scarf and boots, having something similar to a telescope in his green head.

"Moh ~ ~! Naruto-kun, five more minutes." Kuna moaned in a whisper as she snuggled closer to the blonde Vaizard.

Naruto laughed at these words, but they really needed to get out of bed (and Naruto know how she managed to get into your room by eighty hundredth millionth fourth time).

"Okay, if you do not do well by then we will for evil!" Said as he wrapped his arms firmly.

Mushiro Kuna can only swallow for what happened next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a banque could be heard upstairs while the other occupants delighted breakfast.

"It's a normal day for us." Commented the man of medium blonde fits loose, brownish eyes and measuring 1.76 cm.

Hikaro Shinji had always thought such fun morning even though it had already spent more than 100 years after his exile, needless to say that if not for Naruto Uzumaki who was also called a day of Zettai Kyoka tamashi (Strengthening the absolute soul) they will never be have managed to live after his Hollowfication. The blonde by never entering into any division, something that Yamamoto himself Soutaichou the Soul Society adopted out the first shinigami not be part of society, but his orders were reinforcing for any group of gods of death who are in trouble and when Uzumaki Naruto returned with all saved and a full mission he eventually earned the name.

"Even he doing that room so restricted that even Yamamoto with his Zanpakutō have trouble entering, Kuna can still enter." Love Aikawa said while taking his breakfast peacefully, ignoring the sound of banques row coming from the floor above your head.

Love Aikawa, former captain of the seventh division of Soul Society. Tall with spiky brown with a thick black hair eyes - which resembles a starfish - which adds further his above-average height (1.89 cm) and every time sports sunglasses.

"I wonder when he'll get out ..." Commented Röjürö without taking his eyes off his guitar as he sat on a nearby couch.

Ötoribashi Röjürö, former captain of the third division. Rose has purple, rolling eyes, long blond hair and a perpetually bored expression, it has a height of about 1.87 cm.

"I do not think Naruto-san managed to stop the raids of Kuna in his room." Spoke the only individual there anymore high than the others, measuring about 2.75 cm.

Ushöda Hachigen, former lieutenant the Kido Corps. Hachi has golden eyes, a mustache, pink and also pink hair with a black cross-bone design in the center.

"Naruto can make billions even trillions of schemes, but not that even Aizen himself come here and make a cake for us he will be able to prevent that annoying green head!" Exclaimed the man in white short hair.

Muguruma Kensei, former captain of the ninth division. Kensei is a tall short white / silver and brown eyes man reaching 1.79 cm, muscular with sharp features, hair.

Not far from the discussion of the four men Vaizards, a young woman calmly watched the interaction between them and then goes back to reading a book orange cover. Yadömaru Lisa, a former lieutenant in the eighth division had thoughts away from your book and much less of morning conversation between Shinji, Kensei and Love. Lisa has turquoise eyes behind the red oval glasses stared at the top floor; the black hair had a fringe on her face that came to the fulfillment of his nose.

His line of thought turned to the blonde who had won his great interest long before the exile. The behavior of Uzumaki intrigued for years, a gentle, worried and fun for your young friends who called them _precious people_ on the other side was also a seasoned warrior on the battlefield, movements that could find perfect compared to other shinigami, a power that exceeds far beyond Yamamoto himself.

Yes, Lisa had her prey, named Uzumaki Naruto; the same young man descended the stairs slowly giving former lieutenant the opportunity to examine it better.

Savagely spiky blond hair, blue eyes like the sky and the sea and bright as a precious sapphire, 1.87 cm height of someone quite high for a teenager, wore an ordinary white shirt, but that did not hide much the torso and arms worked years the wire (which Lisa had dreamed very) similar to Kensei and orange shoes military style black pants.

"Yo!" Welcomed the Uzumaki to fellow Vaizard have earned nods in response.

Naruto took a step forward to approach the table and eat your breakfast, but apparently his goal was to be prevented by a long shot in the face with your sending to the nearest wall abruptly.

_"What the hell did I do this time?"_ - Naruto thought as her body unstick the small crater that had formed its release.

Sarugaki Hiyori was in a foul mood as usual, but for the few who knew and could handle their aggressive advances, the short girl 1.33 cm, brown eyes, short blond hair in satay moths with the fringe cut together by three clips, knew why the sudden attack against the Uzumaki.

Many tried not to step on this ground, but in his thoughts it clear why the attack. Hiyori freely and willingly express your opinion about the fact that Kuna always managed to come and sleep with the bright blonde, which is also called a simple word: Jealousy.

She was never respectful toward others Vaizards, but Naruto would always be a special and rare case when not called _Idiot_ as Shinji. The former lieutenant of the twelfth division had a deep respect for the shinigami support, both in controlling its hollow interior as being the one to call her...

'Hey Hiyori-chan, why? What did I do now?"

Yes, he was the one to call it so. Perhaps the only one who had any courage or the only idiot enough?

"Kuna What the hell is you doing in your room!" Actually she already knew why (did not know that m) because the former lieutenant Kensei always entered the blonde's room.

"Hey! She came back without me seeing the dead of night! How would I know?" Naruto snapped as he rose from the ground and took the excess dust from clothing.

Sarugaki ignored the explanations Naruto snorted and left the room, causing everyone, a drop of sweat falling from his face.

The Shinigami blonde hair took his direction out of the old shed, earning strange looks from fellow Vaizards, one of the most intense that Lisa would be in his mind he wondered where the boy would.

"Hey! Naruto, where Kuna?" Kensei asked the blonde who stood in front of the shed door.

Everything was silent for brief five seconds until the Uzumaki could formulate an accurate answer.

"I'd better go to my room Hachi why this seems Kuna slightly _curled_"_._

And so Uzumaki Naruto left the shed of Vaizards.

Needless to say that was minutes later when Hachigen did what Naruto suggested he encountered a former lieutenant of green hair tied up from head to toe in the ceiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed to be a normal day back to blonde as she walked through the streets of Karakura Town, a city he could bet he knew like the back of his hand. Tall buildings, cars going fast, people walking on the sidewalk thinking about your normal life or what to eat for dinner, establishments exposing their goods for those who had caught his interest.

Nothing has really changed in the last fifty or seventy years.

Naruto Uzumaki AKA Absolute Reinforcement of Souls had already given its track.

To store the mad scientist shinigami who saved them and took the Soul Sociey, Urahara Kisuke.

While walking calmly his thoughts turned to the past few years. All Vaizards trained intensely for when the time comes, one day they confront Aizen, the great manipulator from behind the curtains, he could be very well right now manipulating the other Soul Reapers in their favor, further Soi-fon, a large woman he had known in his day he was apprenticed to Yoruichi, she would probably now thinking of various ways to kill both him and the Goddess Flash.

_"Shit man, even after my death, my life is still so complicated?"_ - The blond muttered to himself scratching the nape of your head.

Not much time has passed for him to reach his destination, a small regular store, a great cover story for a shinigami scientist. But what caught the attention of the blonde Uzumaki off the little girl that was sweeping the front of the property, and long black hair and stuck two braids, a perpetual blush on his two cheeks and a wistful look.

"Yo! Ururu-chan!" Shouted Naruto taking care of the little girl.

Ururu Tsumugiya always been a quiet and shy person, something normal to other people, but around Uzumaki Naruto symptoms worsened to the point it was shuffling in his words and have a blush that Hinata would be proud. Why you ask? For the simple fact that Ururu has always been a sensitive person, she reacts to the presence of hollow in which were very uncomfortable during his short life, she seemed almost yesterday when she was attacked by a huge flock of Hollow mysteriously appear and really almost out die if not for the fact that Naruto saved her. She could have an appearance of a child, but his mind was far more mature that looked _much more mature._

Many would call it heroism complex.

"The Hello-Uzumaki-san." Welcomed the girl pausing to sweep the front of the store.

The Uzumaki frowned doing there Tsumugiya a little nervous.

"Ururu-chan, I no longer said to call me Naruto?" Said the blonde Vaizard rubbing the girl's head making her blush even more.

"I'm sorry U-Naruto-san."

A drop of sweat on the back falls Naruto.

"Well, let's work on that later." Said the blonde in a whisper to himself. "Anyway, where is the bucket hat? I need to speak with him immediately."

"Follow me, please."

Naruto looked to the minutes stretched into hours and hours to years when waiting for Urahara Kisuke. The small waiting room was covered by silence and some sounds noises coming from the blonde trying to fight boredom, a few minutes ago Tessai had appeared and greeted with some tea, which was accepted gladly, and even seconds of conversation had turned to call the owner of this store and here the Uzumaki to expect from the other blonde.

"I swear this guy's just teasing me, after I shove Zangetsu where the sun does not beat him ..." His curses were interrupted by a ... Meow.

A meow?

Naruto turned his attention to be the origin of the strange sound; his curiosity was satisfied to notice a small black cat fluff and golden eyes intently staring at the front.

The black on blonde feline ran and jumped on his shoulders as if it were always his place.

"Makes a long time since I saw you more, Yoruichi." Says the Uzumaki stroking the small cat named Yoruichi, won a purr in response.

"You know Naruto-kun, the usual strolling among other things out there, and how will you and Vaizards?" Strangely asked the feline in a male voice tone.

"Doing well, Hiyo-chan always grumpy, Kuna always coming into my room, Lisa-chan with their magazines, the usual Shinji, Hachi is great as it is. Rose listening to their songs, completely normal." Naruto replied casually as if talking to a pet was something normal in their daily lives.

"Oh? Hiyori is still with her ... What was it called? Tsundere?"

"Yeah, she may have the body of a girl of thirteen, but she has a brutal force." Naruto groaned scratching a ghost lump on his head.

Yoruichi snuggled closer the curves of the neck of former ninja tan, like everyone doing any cat would do, trying to get closer to its _owner._

"Ooooh. Hope I'm not disturbing anything."

Urahara Kisuke, former captain of the twelfth division and also the founder and first president of the Shinigami Research Institute and Development, was one of the few to help both Vaizards as Naruto himself when Aizen made his move that resulted in the exile of all of them, Kisuke for being unfairly blamed for the Hollowfication test and Vaizards to contain hollow powers.

After banish Kisuke has created a small shop specializing in shinigami items, along with their employees, Tsukabishi Tessai, Hanakari Jinta and Ururu Tsumugiya work at _Urahara Shop._

Naruto looked at his former captain, he still wore the same clothes ever, the dark coat sporting a white diamond pattern along the bottom half with a dark green shirt and pants underneath, traditional wooden sandals, the range that is often used to conceal the face and that cynical laughter that often made the blonde feel Uzumaki him a warning, the dark green bucket hat and white striped.

"Geta-boshi Hey, how are you?" Naruto asked with a small smile when reviewing his old friend.

"I'm doing well Naruto, I also realize that you're a bit more cheerful after _that._" Kisuke said sitting across the room, not far from the Vaizard.

His eyes darkened slightly spiky blonde, but ceased to exist in the same second.

"Yep. Well, it all happened for a long, long _time,_ but I did not come to talk about it now." Talk Naruto making his serious face, which was very rare and was only used.

Yoruichi noticed the concentrated gaze of the blonde and was curious about what they were talking about.

Kisuke seeing the face of his friend become a serious and often only say one thing:

**No thanks, jokes or mood.**

"What you need to Naruto?" Urahara questioned for Uzumaki.

The place was in ghastly silence. The tension in the room could even be cut by a knife; the smallest of sounds could be heard. Yoruichi remained silent, even _she_ was immature enough to try to say something when Naruto and Kisuke are in _Serious Mode,_ which was mostly scary.

"I know that huge peak Reiatsu what happened last night, I saw _a_ shinigami pass through the city, the very little I know she is a Kuchiki. I know you also feel that Kisuke, happened near the home of Isshin, what do you know?" Naruto asked looking directly into the gray eyes.

It took exactly one minute to the former captain Urahara Kisuke realize the question blonde who could fool Naruto Uzumaki? Yamamoto could not even such a thing, much less Gotei 13, was still a miracle that the Vaizard not completely destroyed today.

"So you feel huh? Not surprising I suppose, but for your question, yes, something happened, say _peculiar_ last night." Answered Kisuke raising their range, covering the smile that threatened to grow ominously.

"You've heard of Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Yoruichi smiled with feline fangs showing, feeling that many interesting things were about to happen.

Naruto felt a chill go down your spine, feeling that much hassle would come from that name.

**Yep, I'm giving my first shot at a real fic!** **BLEH!**

**Like, should I be feeling that many things are wrong in that chapter 1, but and because we never really saw Bleach tals and I know everything I know because I read the fics of NarutoxBleach, so if you have something wrong advise me.**

**Well, I must warn you that I am a Harem fissioned into being, and this first chapter you've probably seen some of it members.** **Like, I'm going to use pairs that were never really work a lot or are almost non-existent, or type NaruxHiyo NaruxLisa.**

**Harem: Hiyori (XD), Lisa, Kuna, Yoruichi, Ururu(?) and four out there.**

**The four or six (not yet decided) missing you can choose from, duh.**

**As my favorite author says: In the wise words of Atlas ...**

**Review?**


End file.
